At present, most of in-ear earphones are moving coil earphone, and the principle is that the coil in the permanent magnetic field is connected with vibrating diaphragm, and drives the vibrating diaphragm to produce sound under signal current driving. The vibrating diaphragm in ordinary moving-coil earphone is relatively thin (for example, the thickness of PET/PEN/PE vibrating diaphragm is about 6.0˜9.0 μm), so the vibrating diaphragm is easily deformed or permanently damaged due to impulsive force and impact of air pressure when a user wears earphone.